villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Parts
Body Parts is a short story introducing Ted - who will be appearing in the upcoming Lost and Found tale, this is a prequel set in the 1950s and will give the community a small taste of Ted and what to expect in future instalments of the series: feed back is vital as it will determine how the series progresses (negative feedback and I may retire the concept, positive and I may push further.. as always be honest). Body Parts It was the Summer of 1956 and the quiet town of Touchwood was enjoying another lazy evening, all except a young man dressed in plain jeans and a white shirt, his dusty brown hair combed back with liberal amounts of wax. His name was Ted and as he sat observing the streets he took a smoke from a cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke - he watched as couples walked by, children played and people attended to the usual evening chores. Yet Ted knew it was only a matter of time until someone messed up - humans were always good at messing up, in Ted's eyes that was about the only thing humans had in common with one another: rich, poor, young, old.. everyone messed up. Some just happened to mess up more than others, Ted noticed - such as the man who yelled across the road at one of his kids to come indoors, cheap whisky at hand and so intoxicated Ted could swear he was getting drunk just looking at him. As the young boy hurried inside Ted noticed another mistake as the man swung his hand round, smacking the boy on the side of the head as he slammed the door shut - still.. two strikes.. had to play by the rules. Ted moved closer to the house and glanced at the window, the blinds were drawn but he could still makeout outlines - the man argued with a woman, their words muffled but their actions still visible: before long the woman felt a blow from a drunken fist. Strike three.. you're out.. Ted walked casually over to the door and knocked on the wooden surface, a few minutes later the man opened the door - frowning as the smell of alcohol filled the air: "..yeah? whatcha want?" he growled. "good evening sir, I'm from the Buddy Company - here with all the gadgets a man like you needs.. if you could spare a small moment of your time.." Ted began. "not interested" the man snarled, preparing to slam the door only to find Ted blocking it with a foot. "..I assure you sir, it will only take a moment.." Ted continues. "I said I'm not interested, now get lost!" the man barked, shoving Ted back as he slammed the door shut. Ted afforded a small smile as he dusted off his shirt.. one touch.. that's all it took.. now the fun could begin. Ted's smile remained as he walked down the street leading to his current abode, a broken down shack of a house with an overgrown lawn and broken windows, the front door laying to one side. The familar smell of dust, dirt and age filled Ted's lungs as he entered that building and he made his way down to the basement, locking the door behind him as he turned on a single light - which flickered on and off, Ted didn't care.. it provided enough light.. besides, Ted liked the shadows. Ted made his way over to a small workbench and pulled out a worn stool, sitting down he reached over the dusty surface and grabbed a large toolbox - dragging it over he flipped it open, revealing an assortment of doll parts. Ted was a collector.. at least that's what he always told people when they questioned his purchase of dolls.. they came so cheap these days.. as if they were mere playthings.. Ted knew better. In fact Ted already knew what to do as he dug into the toolbox, fishing out an old doll's arm - moving it lazily back and forth in his hand he closed his eyes and murmured a few words.. it wasn't as if they meant anything.. yet Ted knew it was important to focus.. even if it was just "mumbo-jumbo". Ted proceeded to lean back in the stool, holding the doll's arm up over his head and staring into the light above, his eyes blinking rapidly as he continued to stare.. legend had it Native American Braves would stare at the sun for days on end as part of their sacred Vision Quests.. Ted had no reason to believe such tales.. yet he had plenty of reason to believe that when he stared long enough the answers often came to him. "..a man's only as strong as his fist.." Ted grinned widely as he felt the sweat on his brow spread, he shuddered for a moment then lunged forward and bit down on the doll's hand - jerking his head with enough force to tear the hand from the arm: he quickly spat the hand out on the floor. Ted then felt his heart beat fast and he collapsed backwards onto the basement floor, the light flickered on and off a few times before it switched completely to black.. The following day Ted woke up to the morning light shining through a small opening - as he often did - rising to his feet he proceeded to head up stairs and prepared breakfast and a shower.. after all.. a man had to look his best, especially in this crazy world.. After combing back his hair and preparing a morning cigarette Ted made his usual walk up the street, as he passed a familar house he paused and turned to see a crowd gathered nearby and emergency crews disturbing the tranquil morning with blaring sirens and flashing lights - making his way over he saw the intoxicated man being wheeled off in a stretcher, his right hand covered in wraps that were already soaked in blood. Ted continued to watch as the man was loaded into the ambulance, his distressed wife and kid entering soon after before the doors were slammed shut and the vehicle rushed off - the crowds still gathering like vultures. Ted turned away and began walking along the street once more, taking note that he still had the shirt from yesterday down in the basement - a small smile returns to Ted's face as he thinks on that for a moment.. just a quick change when he got home and he could give his friend a real hospital visit to remember.. Just then Ted bumped into an old woman who spun round and yelled at him "watch where you're going you hooligan!" - shoving past him once more as if making a point before she made her way down the street. Ted's smile faded for a moment and he turned around, watching the old woman move along.. strike one.. - The End - Category:Short Stories Category:Horror Category:The-Voice Category:Finished Stories